Without You
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: It has been a few years since Rachel Berry parted ways with the New Directions, and over that long stretch of time she has finally realized she is love with Quinn, so what will Rachel do when she gets a call letting her know Quinn has been in a car accident leaving her injured and totally dependent on her, how will she handle this new responsibility will her feelings finally show
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all so I've been on Fanfiction for about a year, and I've written a lot of fics but I have never written a Glee fic, so this will be my first Glee fic, I want to think BK1300 for writing The Pretender a One Tree Hill fic that gave me the general idea for this fic, I also want to thank my RP friends James 888, Marchingband Gleek XD, and Madly Sane for giving me the inspiration to write my first Faberry fic, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Without You**

As Rachel Berry sits on the couch in her Penthouse apartment sipping on a small glass of red wine, she keeps thinking why she can't be happy she has everything she's ever wanted. She's made in New York despite all the odds against her she's a promising young starlet in the cities many Broadway theatre's people practically shove each other out of the way just to get within 3 feet of her. Yes she's got more money and fame than she knows what to do with but somehow she feels empty inside…

The young brunette leans back against the couch wondering how someone like her could feel this way. Her mind naturally wants to chalk it up to her competitive nature but even she knows that isn't true. Her mind slowly starts to wander back to her days as a member of the New Directions. She remembers being happy or at least content. Happy to spend her day belting out different Broadway tunes or popular top 40's tunes with Artie, Tina, Puck and Finn…. Her mind suddenly stops their Finn, it had been years since Finns death.

The sad chain of events had rocked the Glee club to its very core destroying years of friendship in a matter of days. She still remembers the moment when she saw it all starting to fall apart.

 **Flash Back**

It was about 3 weeks since Finn's death and everyone had been on edge since the funeral all feeling somewhat responsible for Finn's untimely death. They were all standing in the choir room each in the middle of their own individual shouting matches with each other. Rachel still remembers shouting at Quinn tears streaming down her face. She knew Quinn didn't mean the things that she had said.

But somehow the fact that Quinn had even brought up their sorted past in their fight for Finn's love had irritated her down to her final straw. Quinn shouts back at her. Her face cherry red with anger both girls can almost feel their blood boiling as they continue to berate each other their words cutting like sharp knives.. "You never loved him Quinn, I mean come on we both know you were just using him to keep your popularity…" Rachel growls glaring at her with an icy cold stare sharp enough to cut class

"Oh really Rachel you never even appreciated him you spent so much of your Senior year bitching about getting into NYDA that you made him feel isolated.." Quinn counters glaring back at her with an equally chilly stare. The last thing Rachel remembers from that day was pulling her hand back and slapping Quinn hard across the face before turning and storming out of the choir room door. Everyone around them had stopped and were staring at the two with shocked and worried eyes as Rachel brushes past them.

Before walking out of the choir room for the last time she turns back and sees Quinn sitting in the floor sobbing hard looking absolutely defeated as she rubs the red hand print on her face where Rachel had slapped her. Brittany being the kind friend she is kneels down beside Quinn cradling the other blonde's small frame in her arms as she gently rubs her back in a soothing motion. Rachel then turns and walks out of the choir room feeling as though she had kicked a puppy a sick feeling festering down in the pit of her stomach…

 **End of Flash Back…**

It is in that moment of deep contemplation that Rachel finally realizes the truth. As she gently uses her pointer finger to stir the wine on the inside of the glass she thinks to herself ' I'm in love with Quinn ' suddenly their past in High School all starts to make sense the longing glances she would have in the choir room or when they were both in the room. The reason for all their constant bickering and fighting, the fact she kept breaking up with Finn and never truly felt happy.

It was because Rachel Berry was in love with Quinn Fabray and she wants nothing more than to reach out to the young blonde to tell her how she feels. But she knows that isn't going to be possible after that day she had cut ties with every member of the Glee Club choosing to live a life of isolation away from her old friends. It seemed like a good choice at the time but now she wanted to practically kick herself for being so stubborn… Before she has time to think any further on the subject of her and Quinn her the cordless phone rings on the coffee table in front of her rings.

Rachel quickly picks it up "Rachel Berry speaking?" she says trying to sound as cheerful as possible "Rachel this is Dr. Millard at UCLA Medical Center we have your friend a Ms. Quinn Fabray she's been in a very serious accident." He says his voice soft gentle. Rachel pulls the phone away from her ear as her heart sinks and a thick knot begins to form in the pit of her stomach. Finding it hard to breathe as the words echo in her mind

'Quinn her sweet beautiful Quinn was hurt...'


	2. Chapter 2 Fearing The Worst

**So I want to thank everyone that has already reviewed favorited and followed the first chapter. I know ya'll still have a tone of questions and are still waiting anxiously for your first glimpse of Quinn so without further delay here is the next chapter of Without You**

Chapter 2 Fearing the Worst

 **Rachel's POV**

As I sit in the cab on the way to the hospital I can't help but worry about Quinn. I had gotten then call just 10 short hours ago. Dr. Millard had been very cryptic over the phone not offering much info on Q's condition. Just saying she was in bad shape and they needed me there to make care decisions because apparently I was the only person they could get a hold of.

After hopping off the phone I grabbed my laptop and immediately got to work trying to find the soonest flight out. 4 hours later I was on a plane to L.A. So now here I am sitting impatiently in this taxi my mind racing fearful of what I'll find once I get to Quinn. But in these moments of worry and fear my brain keeps telling me 'She's ok, she's a fighter Rachel just relax.'

Before I know it the taxi pulls up to the front door of the hospital. I quickly get out paying the driver on my way out the door before quickly bolting into the hospital and up to the receptionist desk. Where I find 2 young people about my age a male and a female flirting with each other at the desk.

I clear my throat in a polite attempt to get their attention. But much to my irritation they continue to ignore me. Still trying to maintain my composure although my blood is boiling at the moment I smile and politely say "Excuse me I…." but before I can finish my sentence the receptionist a pretty young brunette with curly hair holds up her finger before turning and telling me "I'll be with you in a minute.."

Now I try to be a very nice person and avoid getting angry at all cost but there was something about my deep rooted worry over my beautiful Quinn and this girl's snide attitude that had me at my breaking point. So I reach over and tap her on the shoulder she turns to me rolling her eyes "Yes Mam?" She says a noticeably nasty and irritable tone in her voice.

So I just smile and reply in a soft polite tone "Do you recognize nice me?" I ask sweetly "No should I?" She says shooting me a puzzled look "Well my name is Rachel Berry and I'm a Broadway actress." I say a small smirk hanging from the corner of my mouth "OK?" she says still not getting the picture.

I sigh before clearing my head and deciding to go a different route. "I have a lot of money and I'm a big deal on Broadway, so all it would take is one big donation to this hospital, and they would give me a say in tossing who ever I want out on their ass, and that could possibly be you and your boy toy if you don't help me..." I say smiling softly as I lean against the desk for support "Oh I'm so sorry how can I help you?" She says both of them instantly snapping to attention as the flustered young girl slides over to her computer.

"I'm looking for Quinn Fabray..." I reply sweetly before the girl sets to work rapidly typing on the keyboard of the computer in front of her "Ms. Fabray is in the ICU Room 312, I'd be happy to show you..." She says softly an anxious look in her eye "No that's alright, thank you for your help..." I say before turning and walking to the elevator the knot in my stomach resurfacing as I feel the whole world spinning around me

All of the noise around me fading into the background as I find myself thinking 'What happened to you Q?' A few minutes later I hop off the elevator and walk over to the nurse's desk hoping that the young nurse sitting there is more helpful than the receptionist I just encountered. "I'm here for Quinn Fabray?" I say smiling softly at the young woman

"Oh you must be Rachel Berry, would like to speak with you before you visit Ms. Fabray…" She says sweetly as she picks up the phone at the desk

A few moments later an older man in with combed over dark grey hair a blue dress shirt and khakis' comes walking up "Rachel Berry?" He asks smiling kindly at me his soft green eyes twinkling in the light "Yes sir" I say nodding my head "Good I was hoping you'd get here soon." He says softly "What's wrong with her?" I ask fear trembling from my voice trying to stay on my feet.

He stops and takes a deep breathe before getting into the details of Q's condition "Well you see Ms. Fabray suffered some significant physical damage from the accident, but there is a little bit of mental damage as well…." He says softly sticking his hands in the back pockets of the khakis my heart starts to sink but I urge him to go on. "What do you mean mental damage?" I ask trying to keep my voice from cracking

"Well she's lost her memory she remembers who she is but that's about it, she doesn't remember much else other than that..." He says placing his hand on my shoulder as I fight the urge to breakdown and sob "So what about the physical damage?" I ask my voice soft an almost broken tone to my words

"Well most of the damage from her car accident is limited to the right side of her body, she has a fractured femur, a broken knee, and multiple breaks in the lower part of her leg, and varying amounts of bruising on her left side…" I try my best to keep it together even though I can't help but think about how scary this must before for Quinn "So is she going to be able to walk again?" I ask softly running my hand through my hair nervously "Of course it'll take a little time but she be back to her old self mentally and physically in no time..." He says reassuringly

"Can I see her?" I ask hoping that I will finally get a chance to see Q so that I can sit by her bed and comfort her "Sure, she's sleeping right now, but you can go sit with her if you'd like..." He says before leading me down the hall to her room... I give the older man a quiet thank you before stepping into the room and what I see nearly takes my breathe away.


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping Beauty

**So first off I want to thank everyone for all the support it means so much to see so many people take an interest in this story, y'all have just blown me away, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter but first I wanted to answer a few questions**

 **Question # 1… Is there a reason why they called Rachel o all people? Just curious.- Well if you look in the beginning of Chapter two Rachel mentions that the doctor told her they couldn't get a hold of anyone else**

 **Question #2 Did everything from the show until Finn's death happen? Even Quinn's accident? Because, if so, she is really lucky with cars lol- Yes this is somewhat canon so everything up until Finn's death happened, and I agree Quinn is lucky maybe she has a guardian angel looking after here**

 **Anyway enough with the talking here's the newest chapter of Without You I hope you guys enjoy it**

 **Chapter 3: Sleeping Beauty**

 **Rachel's POV**

As I walk into Quinn's room I'm shocked by what I see Quinn's small frame is still the tanned glowing perfection I still remember from years ago. Her soft blonde hair still just as beautiful except now it lays in long gentle curls just below her shoulder blades, even with the various bruises and scrapes lining her soft skin I can't help but smile.

She is no longer the cute young girl that I had a crush on all those years ago. Now she is the beautiful woman that has captured my heart and soul. I walk over to her bedside trying to fight away my tears. I take a seat in the small white chair beside her bed and gently take her hand in mine. My heart leaping inside my chest at the feeling of Q's hand resting gently in mine.

"It's going to be ok Quinn I'm here now, and I'm never leaving you again." I whisper softly moving one of the soft blonde curls from her face a tear gently running down my cheek. As I look at the soft peaceful expression on her face, reminding me so much of the story of Sleeping Beauty my Dad's used to read me as a little girl.

I start to blush slightly at the thought of leaning forward and softly kissing her thinking maybe if I kiss her just once she'll wake up and will be magically healed then we'll run away and live happily ever after together. But I just sigh softly this isn't a fairy tale its real life. And those things just don't happen in the real world no matter how much we want them to.

I start to hum softly leaning back in my chair as a I gently rub the back of Quinn's hand with my thumb. When suddenly I feel a slight movement in Quinn's hand nearly causing me to jump out of my chair. A soft groan escapes her lips but it's not a groan of pain but a groan of pleasure and pure happiness. I smile happily as her eyes gently start to open her soft hazel eyes gazing sleepily at me.

"Rachel?" She says my name sliding of her tongue softly I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up at the sound of her delicate voice. I try to stifle back the red blush fighting to appear in my cheeks "Q, how do you remember my name, the doctor said you have memory lose." I say gently squeezing her hand.

Her mouth forms a gentle smile as she blinks trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes with her other hand "I'm not sure, I just remember your name and that we have some sort of deep connection." Quinn says her voice low and gentle as she looks down at our intertwined fingers. I can't help but grin as a scream of pure joy echoes inside my head.

"Well I'm glad you remember sweetheart I was so worried about you." I say gently brush away a few stray golden locks before leaning in and kissing her softly. Now I know what you're thinking it's wrong to convince a girl with amnesia that you're her girlfriend. But the truth is that I love Quinn with all my heart. And she must have some feelings for me too since I'm the only person she remembers right now but I digress.

Quinn kisses me back gently placing her free hand on my cheek I feel myself melting into the kiss smiling softly at just how right this feels me and Quinn. Why didn't I see this before, was it because I was so worried about my success that I never saw what was right in front of me? Or was it the fact I was projecting all my feelings for Quinn onto poor Finn? Either way I can't stop smiling I feel as if I'm in heaven and I never want to leave.

I break the kiss after a few minutes both of us breathing heavily trying to recover from the long kiss we had just shared. "So…your…my...girlfriend?" Quinn asks her hazel eyes shimmering in the dim lighting as she tries to catch her breathe "That's right, we've been together since High School." I say smiling softly technically we were in Glee together so it's kind of a half-truth.

"Oh I guess that sounds sort of familiar…." Quinn doesn't have a chance to finish her sentence as theirs a light tap at the door "Come in!" I call out happily turning to face the door as it gently opens revealing Dr. Millard. "How's my favorite patient doing?" He asks smiling softly at us as he makes his way into the room "I'm ok, other than the fact that this cast is super itchy." Quinn says as I watch her stretch in vein trying to reach under her cast to scratch her ankle

"Let me get that for you honey." I say smiling softly as I lean forward and gently reach my hand inside scratching her ankle.

The sound of Quinn sighing in pleasure makes me blush again the same intimate thoughts from earlier starting to enter my head once again.

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to speak to your friend Ms. Berry for a minute." He says placing his hand gently on my shoulder. I can see Quinn's face schurching up in fear at the thought of me leaving the room "Alright, just don't take too long." She says gently running her hand through her soft golden locks.

"I promise I'll be right back." I say getting up and kissing her forehead the sound of the happy giggle escaping her lips making melt just a little as I follow Dr. Millard out of the room.

"So I just wanted to let you know will be alright to be released with you tomorrow, but she will need special round the clock care until she is fully healed." He says softly leaning against the wall looking at me with a serious expression etched on his face

"I promise I'll take good care of her, is there anything else I should know?" I ask wanting to get a better idea of what I was dealing with so I could game plan a little better

"Well we did some evaluations and she has lost her memory on how to write so she will have to be retaught, but once she starts writing again it should come back to her.." He says smiling reassuringly at me

"Well I promise I'll start working with her on that immediately once we get back to New York." I say smiling as my mind drifts of thinking of all the fun Quinn and I are going to have in New York together "Um.. Ms. Berry I'm afraid that New York is out of the question right now the added stress of all the traffic and noise could make the memory recovery process even longer."

"Oh well then I can always take her back to Lima it's a small town in Ohio we both grew up their, it should be small enough that she won't have to worry about any added stress." I say smiling softly although I can't stop wondering about the possibility that we might end up running into one of our old Glee friends which will make for a very uncomfortable reunion.

Not to mention the fact I will have to explain my actions and the idea that Q has now of us being a couple "Well that sounds like the perfect plan, now let's go back in and check on the young lady, I'm sure she's getting anxious without you." He says smiling softly as he opens the door and we reenter the room

I sigh softly 'I really hope that we don't run into any of our old friends' I think to myself before all those thoughts fade away and I smile at the large excited grin on Quinn's face as I reenter the room sitting down beside her 'Maybe Lima won't be so bad after all' I think gently kissing Quinn's hand as I lay it gently in my lap


	4. Chapter 4 Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long on the updates, I've been really busy the last little bit, but now I'm back to writing I can't promise updates will come as quickly as the first few but I promise there will be updates I still have a lot of places to go with this story, so this chapter I could come up with a name for it, so I figured I'd let you guys read it and name it, the person comes up with the best name gets a shout out in the next chapter and a virtual high five, so I'll just shut up and let you guys get started reading**

 **Chapter 4 Home Sweet Home**

 **Rachel's POV**

As I sit at the coffee table inside of mine and Quinn's rather large house I can help but sigh in utter happiness, this feels so right so much like home.

It's been about 2 weeks since Quinn was released from the hospital and needless to say we have been inseparable although a large part of me feels guilty about lying about our relationship the other half of me is in total bliss. Now I'm sure a lot of you are extremely irritated and are thinking well this is no better than what Puck did to her in fact it's so much worse.

Now I won't dispute that but I'm not like Puck I'm not just trying to get in Quinn's pants especially in her weakened state I just want someone who I can talk to and spend some time with, and wants to spend time with me. And if you're going to ask no we haven't slept together I have decided that I want our first time to be special so I am willing to wait for Q to get her memory back and then I'll come clean and tell her about what happened.

And if the stars align and she forgives me instantly then great, but I know there's a strong chance she'll get mad and that just means I'll have to try twice as hard to prove my love for her which I am more than prepared to do.

Suddenly I hear a large thud coming from the back end of the house where Quinn's room is. Without thinking I quickly get up and rush towards mine and Quinn's bedroom fearful of what I might find. As I walk into the room I see Quinn lying on the ground beside the bed her wheel chair tipped over beside her tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

"Honey are you ok?" I ask quickly rushing over and sitting down on the floor beside her pulling her small frame into my lap "I can't do this Rachel it's too hard." Quinn sobs her voice low and soft as she looks up at me with tear stained eyes "Q I know this is difficult with the wheelchair and not being able to remember anything, but it's going to get better." I say gently wiping away her tears with my thumb my heart breaking inside

It hurts me so much to see Q in this kind of pain I mean she's been such a good sport through all of this and I'm so proud of her but there are times like this when all I can do is lay her with her hold her and wipe away her tears and remind her that she's going to get better.

"But what if it doesn't Rach, I don't want to be stuck like this forever in a wheelchair with only a little piece of my memory, that's no way to live, I mean do you know what it's like not being able to remember your first car or your 16th birthday, the first time you rode a bike cause it really sucks!" Quinn says angrily thrashing around in my arms

"No I don't Quinn but that's why I'm here to help you remember those things to get your memory back, because I love you and I want you to be able to remember those things." I say gently kissing her forehead watching as she calms down and gently relaxes in my arms letting her head fall back against my chest

"You're so sweet to me Rachel…" Quinn says softly looking up at me with the same loving gaze that always makes my heart skip a beat. "Well that's because I love you more than anything..." I say softly gently running my hand through her soft blonde hair

"Can we go do something today I mean we've been stuck in the house the last few weeks, I want to go outside and do something fun together..." Quinn says grinning as she gazes out the window at the early fall day

"Q honey as much as I would love to get you out of the house your still in recovery honey we wouldn't want to put any extra stress on you..." I say mostly out of fear that all the noise and traffic will stress her out but also because I'm very worried that we'll run into someone in our past.

"Come on Rach, you told me the other day I used to like to go to the park and skip stones when we were in High School lets go do that.." She says looking up at me with those soft green eyes pleading with me "Ok we can go to the park but were only going to stay for a little bit..." I say softly helping her out of the floor and onto the bed before setting her chair up a nervous pit in my stomach…

"Thank you honey this is going to be so much fun just you and me together at the park just like when we were in High School…" Quinn says smiling over at me as I grab a pair of jeans and a light yellow sweater out of the closet for her to wear "Yeah can't wait just me and you all day at the park..." I say my voice starting to crack in nervousness as I make my way back over to Quinn

"Are you ok Rach you seem kind of nervous..." She says looking over me her face scrunched in concern as if she's studying my every move "Yeah I'm fine probably just an early fall cold..." I say softly helping Quinn out of her t-shirt and into the sweater… With Quinn's condition the way it is she has trouble using her arms and legs. So I find myself in the position of having to help her dress…

It can be very stressful at times as I have unrestricted access to her body as I help her dress and I look over her soft skin and still perfectly trim stomach and I can't fight the feeling that my face is a red as a firetruck as very intimate images of Q and I together start to fill my head.. But I have to push them back. Because I love Quinn too much to give into my desires at this point in her recovery…

I can tell Quinn is watching as I finish helping her getting dressed she is nervously fidgeting with her long blonde hair and I can't help but wonder if she's thinking the same thing.. "They're all finished..." I say slipping on a pair of grey sneakers and tying them for her

"Thanks I hope that wasn't to uncomfortable for you..." She says smiling softly a light tinge of pink in her cheeks "No its ok, it's not like you could do that yourself..." I say smiling softly as a place her in her chair before helping her into a tan pea coat and pushing her chair towards the door "Ok, well now that that's finished to the park!" Quinn says cheering happily as she throws her hands in the air as I push her out the door a huge grin on my face at how happy she looks


	5. Chapter 5 A Blast from the Past

**Hey guys I just want to take a second to thank all of my readers you guys are great, I started writing this story hoping I would get atleast one follower and now I have over 50 followers, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and I always love hearing from you your reviews help me make the story better and give me the energy to continue this story, also I just want to take a sec to thank Techno Naruto for helping me name the last chapter, and now I'm gonna shut up and let you guys enjoy the story…**

 **Chapter 5 A Blast from the Past**

As I pull into the parking lot of our local Walmart I keep feeling a knot in the pit of my stomach… I can't help but worry we'll run into someone we know while I'm grabbing supplies for our little afternoon adventure.

"Q honey why don't you wait in the car and I'll be right back.." I say smiling softly at my special blonde friend who's looking back at me with the worried anxious look of a small child ""Ok fine just promise you won't take too long.." She says softly kissing me on the cheek making my toes curl in delight… "I promise I won't be long honey.." I say giving her a soft smile and kissing her light pink manicured fingers resting on her leg before getting out of the car and making my way into the large super store.

I'm just about done with allof my shopping as I place a bottle of red wine in my cart. I push the cart forward and back onto the main aisle maybe this wont be so bad, maybe I wont run into anyone its in this moment that I hear the loud sound of two carts clanging together. I look up from my cart and see an older Asian girl with long black hair wearing a black tank top jeans and black sneakers. I stand their in shocked silence I had managed to run into Tina Cohen Chang.

"Rachel?" She says looking at me with shocked and confused eyes I sit their in silence afraid and shocked to say anything. Tina and I had once been pretty good friends now I wouldn't say we were best friends that honor belonged to Kurt but we were close. And much like the others Tina and I didn't part on such great terms. Now our fight wasn't as big as mine and Q's but it was big…

 **Flashback**

Rachel is sitting in the courtyard a cool wind blowing around her. But she doesn't pop the collar on her jacket or even move to pull the jacket closer to her small frame she was to numb inside to even feel the cold. She had just found out that Finn the love of her life the only man she'd ever cared so deeply and fully for had just died. And now she was back in town to help plan his funeral. It just didn't feel real he couldn't be dead he was Finn it just wasn't his time..

Suddenly she's brought out of her thoughts by the soft touch of a hand on her shoulder she turns and sees Tina sitting down beside her pulling her tan leather jacket closer to her.. "You ok Rach?" Tina asks softly a gentle look in her eyes "I'm just fine Tina don't worry about it." Rachel says irritably looking over at her "Really Rach, cause we'd all understand if you weren't I mean you just lost Finn." The young Asian says a gentle and understanding tone in her voice. "I said I'm fine Tina, what is it with everyone, ever since I got in last night everyone's been calling and bugging me asking me if I'm ok…" Rachel says bitterly running her hand through her hair "Were just worried about you ok Rachel, I mean we are your friends.." Tina says softly a hurt look in her soft baby blue eyes

"Friends Tina most of us including the two of us haven't talked or visited each other in over a year.." Rachel says a harsh sting to her words "Well I'm sorry Rachel but I've been busy just like everyone else, I mean we all didn't get free rides to NYDA some of us had to go to real school so we can earn actual degrees…" Tina says slightly irritated by her friends demeanor towards here. "My acting degree is a real degree and besides NYDA opens doors to places like Broadway.." Rachel says glaring at her sending an icy cold chill down the other girls spine

"Broadway really do you know what the chances are of you getting to Broadway one in a million, now why don't you join the rest of us in the real world.." Tina says angrily glaring back at the young starlet "You know I always thought you were jealous of me, but now I know for sure.." Rachel says growling in anger as she gets up and storms off anger and resententment in her eyes


End file.
